


Baby, You’re A Haunted House

by shotgunSinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (it’s not TOO weird), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Boys Kissing, Collars, Communication and consent is so sexy, Consensual, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Tanaka Gundham, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Kazuichi is a travelling mechanic/inventor who accidentally ends up getting sent up to a massive castle on a hill to slay some demon or monster. The details were fuzzy. There were so many times he wanted to turn back.Gundham is ultimately just a lonely vampire falling for this very dumb, very pretty man. He’s not great at showing it.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: . . ☂





	1. From The Bottom Of My Still Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preface to the porn– I mean, uh, *main attraction* :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda Victorian times? I envisioned Kazuichi with a sort of steampunk aesthetic :)
> 
> Additionally, it’s kinda inspired by the Picture of Dorian Gray ;)

“Where the hell are you…?” Kazuichi muttered, steadying a crossbow in his hands. His trek up uphill through the forest was tiring, but not nearly as heart-pounding as the walk through the courtyard. The main entrance was so close… He struggled to remain calm, even though no one was around to see.

After a deep breath, he shoved the double doors open, keeping his crossbow at the ready.

“Who dares to enter my sanctum?!” Demanded the voice that boomed across the open great hall. While the owner of the voice was hidden from view, it could only be one person… one monster. “What foolish creature has conquered this treacherous mountain in search of myself, the Forbidden One?!”

“K-Kazuichi Souda?” The pink-haired man answered unsurely, as though he barely knew his own name. His whole confident demeanour had melted away. and that was humiliating. He cleared his throat. “Get out here, demon! Let’s get this over with quickly!”

Though the castle had stood for hundreds of years, its appearance was relatively well maintained. The oaken doors had faded in the sun and the flags that once waved proudly had been reduced to a strip of ragged gray cloth, but the exterior walls were still as sound as ever.

Within, from what Kazuichi had seen so far, the rooms were tidy albeit dirty. Dust coated every surface, illuminated as a white sheen by the lit sconces lining the hall. The room was mostly barren, with only a few wooden shelves displaying various golden baubles.

A long, red carpet, paved the way up to the throne atop a raised platform. Kazuichi eyed the path uneasily. The monster was said to have a taste for dramatics, but it was still beyond intimidating for the hapless Kazuichi.

Why had he accepted this quest? Slay a beast? Kill a near immortal monster? No matter how it was phrased, it was an impossible task. The locals whispered of his immense strength, supernatural eyes, and speed.

In a sweep of a wuthering hand, all the lights blew out. The chill that brought the darkness passed through Kazuichi as well. The doors behind him slammed shut.

“I do not know a Kazuichi Souda,” he replied, “This name that sits so bitterly on my tongue bears no standing. Begone, peasant.”

“Fuck,” the other man whispered, “I really shouldn't be here.” He took a few steps backward, hands trembling in front of himself. “Well,” he began, speaking up, “today you get to meet me anyway.”

“I will do no such thing!”

“Too bad.”

“Defiance? Ha! You surprise me again, mortal.”

“Get used to it, bastard.”

“Then you leave me no other choice. Unruly intruders on my domain do not leave so freely,” the disembodied voice continued, “Dare to depart now, and you will face my wrath. I am born of hell and hellfire awaits foolish trespassers.”

“Like hell I’m staying here! I’m leaving this creepy place alive. What’s the worst you could do? You’re just some coward who won’t even show his face!”

“My face? Do you even know what I am, mortal?”

“The villagers wouldn’t really tell me, but so what? I’m not scared of you.”

“You call  _ me _ a coward while you tremble like a sick child! Time is slipping through your fingers… I can hear the reaper drawing near.”

With a swirl of a dark red cloak emerging from the shadows, the figure of a man suddenly stood on the platform before Kazuichi. He wasn’t particularly tall, but his demeanour was still more than enough to make the shorter man continue to shake.

One of his eyes was gray, the other bright red. They formed a piercing gaze into Kazuichi’s soul, sharp as the jagged gray scar from his eyebrow to cheekbone.

“I am Gundham Tanaka!” He announced with a flourish of his cloak that revealed his full form, “Conqueror of the Nine Circles of Hell and Commander of the Twelve Zodiac Generals!”

He wore a flowy shirt in eggshell; its sleeves widened at his wrists and drooped down as he reached out a hand. Awestruck by it all, Kazuichi watched as he flicked his wrist and one of the nearest scones was relit. The faint flame glinted off the gold rings encircling most of Gundham’s fingers.

“I’m… I’m certain those aren’t real titles…” Kazuichi finally responded, head cocked as he gazed upon the fiend, poised ever so proudly.

Gundham flinched and took a reflexive but unnecessary breath. “I shouldn’t be surprised… You mortals never cease to summon my ire.”

“This chat has been great and all, but if you’re gonna make this such a big deal, there’s better things I could be doing.”

“Silence! Approach, Kazuichi,” he commanded, crossing his arms and looking down the bridge of his nose. “Unarmed.”

Against his will, the man dropped his crossbow. The loaded bolt clattered out pathetically. Grimacing, he stumbled forward, defenceless to the creature’s mystical thrall. And, frightening as Gundham was, Kazuichi couldn’t help but think how attractive he would find him under normal circumstances. Attractive in a respectable way, of course; just from man to man.

“You will not leave,” Gundham instructed, holding the other’s chin in his hand once he was close enough. He tilted his head back and to either side, inspecting his face. As he did so, Kazuichi shivered involuntarily in response to his ice-cold touch.

Gundham froze and gritted his teeth. “That horror around your neck… Remove it at once.”

“Bastard… You  _ should _ be afraid of this.” Kazuichi mustered his free will back to his aid, though it was being suppressed by fear and the beast’s manipulation. Fearing to anger Gundham any further, he removed the necklace without any other hesitation. It was silver and bore the symbol of a cross, a common object among humans. However, clearly not welcome to his kind.

“Drop it.”

Kazuichi thrust it forward in his hand, startling the other whose eyes widened with shock.

“Ha!” The man triumphed, emboldened with a sudden rush of adrenaline.

“Do not test me,” Gundham growled in response, lip curling up in a snarl that revealed two glinting white fangs.

Kazuichi’s hand shook, making the dangling chain rattle softly. “Tch, fine,” he huffed, masking his fear as best as he could. The necklace fell to the ground with a muffled clink and Gundham swiftly kicked it down the hall, sending it skittering across the marble floor.

“You won’t be needing any holy symbols here. God cannot hear you under my damned roof. Now, come.”

His black leather boots clicked on the marble until he was on another carpet down a long corridor.

Kazuichi glanced at the closed doors and gulped.

“There is no way out. You will spend an eternity waiting for an exit if you do not follow me, fool.”

Despair blossoming in his chest, the pink-haired man scurried to catch up to his newfound captor. His jacket fluttered behind him and though he still had it on, it wasn’t much to combat the chill of the castle.

“I have only a few rules for you, but I expect you to follow them or there will be severe repercussions,” Gundham explained, not looking back as his frightened prisoner followed silently. “You will obey my every whim, including never leaving the castle. Nonetheless, you may go anywhere in the castle.”

“What’s the point of keeping me here? I’m basically useless to you.”

“You’ll make a good example. Mortals think they are brave, but are really just forgetting their due fear,” he answered, briskly striding on.

“Hey, Tanaka, I’ve got more to say to you,” Kazuichi ventured rather boldly considering he was at the other’s mercy after a few beats of silence.

“Gundham will suffice. Yes?”

“What the hell are you really?”

“I’ve been called many things over the years–hellspawn, blasphemy, demon–but I think ‘ _ vampire’ _ would be most accurate.”

“Vampire,” the other repeated under his breath, “Are you the only one?”

“In this region, yes.”

“So you do it all by yourself?”

“Do what?” Gundham prompted. His curiosity was getting the better of him since he hadn’t properly conversed with a human in a decade or so.

Kazuichi cringed as dreadful images flashed through his mind, images of the corpse he had been shown a few hours earlier. To encourage him to accept the quest, several townsfolk decided to show him a sample of the horror the demon inflicted on their town.

The body, even before being inspected by a coroner, was quickly identified as a victim of the demon from the castle on the hill. Ghostly white complexion aside, the corpse displayed two punctures on its neck, the telltale sign of a monster’s bite.

“Drink blood,” the human clarified breathlessly. It was hard to believe, but practically undeniable as he walked a few feet behind the culprit. “You bite people and completely drain them… don’t you?”

“It’s a crude way to put it, but yes, I must sustain myself on the liquid lifeforce of humans or else I turn to ravenous savagery.”

“Oh…” He shuddered at the thought. “So one way or another, you’ve gotta get blood…” He looked down at the floor before jolting. “That’s not why I’m here? You’re not gonna suck me dry?!”

“I wouldn’t have wasted so much time on you if I hadn’t wanted anymore than your life,” the vampire scoffed back.

“Then… if I’m really living here, what will I eat? Humans can’t live off blood, you know.”

“I’m well aware. I was once a mortal human, myself, albeit centuries ago. You may prepare whatever you see fit, I will ensure the pantry is sufficiently stocked.”

“And where am I supposed to sleep? In your bed right up against you?” He teased lightly, hoping to ease his nerves.

“An unexpected choice, but I have no qualms. No life flows through my veins, though, I am frigid as hell itself.”

“Wh– what?! I’m just joking! And what are you talking about? Hell is hot.”

“You have never been and consider yourself blessed for that,” Gundham chuckled lowly to himself, “but you have made it obvious you are no sage.”

“H-hey! It doesn’t matter what hell’s like, I plan on staying as far away as possible!”

“Many share this conviction. I hope your time here proves it is a waste of effort.”

“Of course,  _ you’d _ say that, demon,” Kazuichi grumbled. He ignored the other’s inquisitive look as he mustered the courage to protest. “No matter what you’re tryna make me believe, thereMs no way we can share this room! yhere’s only one bed! I’m not perfect, but I’m not twisted enough to share a bed with you, let alone any man!”

“You needn’t have any qualms with such trivial matters. You will be safest when you are nearest to me.”

“Why are you tryna protect me? I don’t believe you! I–”

“This isn’t an argument, Kazuichi,” He hissed in rebuttal.

The man’s mouth hung open for a moment before he clenched it shut with a resigned scowl.

Gundham finally stopped in front of a room and threw open the double doors. “Here we are.”

Black drapes hung from the windows, obscuring the evening sky outside. During the day, they shielded the room from sunlight.

The bed was made with crimson sheets and many pillows, which Kazuichi instantly envied. Coming from peasantry, then spending some years as a nomadic tradesman for hire, this type of luxury was unheard of in his life.

As he stood just inside the doorway gawking, Gundham fetched a collar and strode over to fasten it around the other man’s neck. He cringed at the sudden cold leather and cold hands that had brought it.

“Where did you get this? And why do I have to wear it? I’m not a fucking dog!”

“I have many dark and peculiar items in my possession. You must wear it because you are bound to me.”

He peered through the curtains and turned back to Kazuichi with a pleased look on his face. “The moon is nearing its zenith, so I must leave to feed. I suggest you rest. I will return by dawn.”

“Uh, okay… See ya, I guess.”

Gundham nodded silently and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Uneasy as he was, Kazuichi had no choice but to comply. He stripped down to his underwear, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, and crawled into bed. He tried not to think about the owner of said bed, but there was a strange comfort in the idea of being safe here, protected. His mind began to lose grasp of his conservation, instead reveling in how amazing the bed felt. He had never experienced such luxury, and not often even a bed due to his consistent travel.

Luckily, he fell asleep rather quickly, despite his looming fear of the days to come.

Fearful as Kazuichi was, the new life he had been forced into was rather… mundane. He had little to actually do. He was occasionally ordered to tidy up a room, or bring Gundham something, but mostly passed the time lounging around while the vampire read. He felt like a wealthy wife due to the simplicity and domesticity. Though, even woman could look forward to the joys of parties and cultured society. Easy as his duties were, they lacked any entertainment or stimulation. Simply put, Kauzichi was bored with his spared life. Even though stagnation provided a sense of security, his talent and amusement was wasting away.

For some supposedly dreadful vampire, Gundham was quite low-maintenance. He would go out once a week to bring home a human corpse from which he would feed from each subsequent night. Kazuichi had only been in the castle for a few days, but was quickly informed of this routine.

At the end of one unusually busy day, Gundham was sitting in the parlour room. It was a welcome respite, though agitation still lingered in his chest. With a leg crossed over the other, he swirled a wine glass in hand. He took a sip of the deep red liquid and frowned. It wasn’t enough…

“Kazuichi,” he called out. It was unnecessary to shout since sound travelled quite well through the stone corridors.

The human had just finished his final evening task of preparing firewood for the next day and decided to get a glass of water when he heard his name. He brought the glass with him as he sought out Gundham.

“Good evening,” the vampire hummed, holding his glass up near his eyes as he swirled it more.

“Evening.” Kazuichi paused in the doorway before sitting down on the couch across from the chair the other occupied.

“Your arrival was swift,” he observed absently.

“Yeah, I was just in the kitchen.”

“Why’d you call me? Normally you leave me alone at night.”

“Be careful with that tongue of yours,” he replied with narrowed eyes and a sharp glance over at the man.

“I’m not insulting you! Just pointing it out.”

An uncomfortable silence followed as Gundham sipped his drink.

“Is that… blood?”

“Yes. Actually, it’s the reason I called you here.”

“You want me to get you more?” Kazuichi guessed, tilting his head. In his head, he began mapping out this request. It was easy and he had done it lots before. He just had to grab a decanter from the kitchen and fill it from the casks in the wine cellar. But these orderly thoughts evaporated when Gundham spoke again.

“More? Yes… I would like that. However, bottled blood is just… not the same. A human wouldn’t be capable of tasting the difference, but it is nothing in comparison to its fresh counterpart.”

“You– you want me to hunt for you?” He tensed in his seat, gripping his glass tightly. “I never signed off on– on murder!”

Gundham set his half empty glass down on the table and sighed to himself before turning to the other.

“I’m not asking for you to do my dirty work. But… Well, I grow weary after these hard days and I deserve something more special.”

“I’m confused. What are you playing at, Gundham?” His muscles relaxed and he set the glass down.

“A fresh source of blood dwells in my lair. You, Kazuichi, are an untapped resource,” the vampire continued with blunt eloquence.

“I’m not some fountain of blood you can just sip on whenever you want!” He argued, his brow twisted in angered disbelief.

“You are free to deny me this, but–” Gundham stood up and stepped closer to Kazuichi, hovering over where he sat. He looped his index finger through the metal ring on the front of the collar, tugging it ever so slightly to fully direct the human’s attention at him. “Do you really think there is nothing for you to gain here?”

“Wait, really?” A small smirk found its way dancing on his lips.

Something twinkled in Gundham’s red eye as the human entertained his proposal.

“Woah,” Kazuichi breathed, “I mean, I desperately miss my work, but c’mon, don’t be weird about it ” he chuckled waveringly, running his fingers back through his hair.

“I’m more than willing to patronize you,” the vampire whispered, a hand wrapping Kazuichi’s throat, eliciting a gasp as his head was forced back.

_ Am I this desperate? _ The human asked himself,  _ Didn’t I promise myself I wouldn’t give in? Maybe that was just some lie I told him… and myself… _

“May I?” Gundham breathed across the burning flesh of the man’s neck as he bent over his body with his fangs exposed.

“I–” The pink-haired man’s voice failed him. He paused to think, his breath as silent as the vampire’s inert lungs.

“Tch!” Gundham hissed under his breath, “Fool!” He tore himself away in a flash, a hand clutching his face angrily.  _ I am in no position to expect this of him… regardless of what he expects of our arrangement. _

After that moment, Gundham’s icy hands were no longer anywhere near Kazuichi. As a matter of fact, when he sat back up, no one else was even in the room. He felt his neck, but no marks had appeared.

Confused, Kazuichi waited in the parlour for a few minutes, before escaping to the bedroom. He was glad to find it empty too, though the situation was still perplexing.

By the morning, Gundham had appeared in the bed, though neither spoke a word of the matter for sometime.

A week after the incident, Kazuichi was walking past the vampire’s study when he suddenly spoke up.

“I’ll do better next time.”

“Huh?” The human froze and took a few steps back to peer through the doorway.

“It will be better, I swear to you.” Though his back was turned to Kazuichi, Gundham hung his head and added, “It was a lapse in judgement.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong...” he responded, looking down at his shuffling feet.

“Don’t be a fool, Kazuichi. My attempted coercion was intolerable behaviour. I will still patronize your work if you wish…”

“Are you trying to make it up to me?” Kazuichi giggled teasingly.

“Th-that’s irrelevant!” The vampire insisted clumsily. He cleared his throat. “Do not think of me like I have been. I’m sorry and I  _ will _ do better.”


	2. Superstitious Kisses

One evening, Kazuichi was instructed to draw a bath for the other. He was specifically told the water had to be boiling. This, of course, took several hours to prepare, as transporting scalding buckets to and from the bathroom was no easy task. Still, while he was no labourer, the man was not unfamiliar with hard work.

“I’m grateful to have a pet such as yourself, Kazuichi. Your effort does not go unnoticed.” Gundham nodded politely to the man, despite his demeaning words.

“Thanks, I guess, but that’s hardly a compliment,” he grumbled.

“Don’t snivel, you should be as grateful as I. Mortals far greater than yourself have been treated far worse by my kind; it is only natural since we are the superior conquerors of this realm.” The vampire paused for a moment to think. “Wait here. I will summon you when the time is right.”

“Not like I have a choice…” he muttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot in place, his arms crossed.

Gundham went into the bathroom and rustled quietly as he undressed. The few minutes of silence dragged onward to an hour before his voice sounded through the door, beckoning for the human.

“What, uh, what do you need?” Kazuichi hesitantly asked, averting his eyes to the mural on the wall. He had never wanted to walk in on a naked man, but he was right, he had no choice.

In the center of the room was a bathtub, with gold clawed feet that curled out from the bottom to perch on the floor. Gundham was inside, eyes closed as he leaned back against the edge with his arms outstretched along the sides. As expected, he was naked, his clothes draped over a nearby folding screen. Thick clouds of steam rose off the water, filling the room with a warm fog. Candles and incense burned on a small table, adding to the haze.

The smoky halo enveloping Gundham made Kazuichi feel slightly better about the furtive glances he was casting in his direction. And with the aroma of roses in the air, his nerves were put at ease.

“Take a seat,” the vampire murmured. Combing his hair back with his fingers. Water droplets slide down his cheeks, shimmering on his pale skin in the flickering candlelight.

Kazuichi placed a chair near the tub, but far enough away to respect the other. A small part of him begged to peek, but he forced himself to resist as all the awful things Gundham could do to him flitted through his mind.

Finally, the vampire opened his eyes. “I wish no harm to come to you, however I fear I will be driven to madness if I do not… try.”

“Uh, try what?”

“You.”

A nervous chuckle escaped from Kazuichi as he scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, c’mon, Gundham, not this again. You don’t really mean that like I think you do… do you?”

“You’re talking yourself in circles. I’m simply asking for your permission to feed on you.”

“Why should I agree?” He cringed at the thought of the last encounter where Gundham had asked for that. “Besides, I don’t wanna be sucked dry!”

“I promised you I would do better. This is me seeking to fulfill that promise. And you don’t have to worry about that, I would consume only a small portion of your blood. Having a source with me at all times would keep me sustained for longer periods of time.” His eyes were closed again. “It would also spare the villagers of the town below.”

The pink-haired man ran his fingers along the side of his neck, considering the idea. He cringed when his touch met the collar, but the situation wasn’t as terrible as it could have been. At least Gundham had the decency to ask in the first place even though earlier it had failed spectacularly.

For some reason, the thought of the almighty vampire depending on him like that sent shivers through his body. Why would he crave any sort of intimacy with that monster, let alone another man? And yet, Kazuichi had already given up on his intent to avoid looking at Gundham. He was once again just admiring him, his jawline, his physique–there was nothing immoral about that, right? Admiration for the mighty forms of Ares or Achilles was surely no different.

“So…?” Gundham hummed, seemingly unaware of the source of the other’s distraction.

“Will it hurt?” The human piped up quickly.

“Somewhat, but I believe you will grow accustomed to it.”

“Not that I want anyone to die, but these people aren’t my people… Do you still plan to bring my tools over here?”

“Bold of you to assume you have a bargaining chip here as my slave.”

“You already offered that to me!,don’t tell me you’re going back on your word like that. Why bother asking me if you don’t actually give a shit?”

Gundham sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “I… I do want you to be pleased with your life here. I have been preoccupied…”

“Not that I know what keeps you so busy, but if you’d just let me go get the stuff myself–”

“No.”

“Why?” He huffed.

“I already forbid you from leaving. It isn’t safe. Don’t you know what they think of me? How they’ll think of you if you return to them?”

“They probably think I’m dead right now!” The man argued back petulantly, “Let me prove them wrong!”

“The shroud of mystery must remain across my land and I.”

“You’re just tryna save face… This totally isn’t fair.”

“You made the fatal error of coming here, so you have only yourself to blame.”

“You’re just too proud to suck it up and seem even remotely  _ human _ .”

“I didn’t call you here to bicker; this is trivial,” Gundham stated firmly.

“All I want is my tools. I miss my work. I’m a mechanic, you know. I build, invent, and all that. I can’t keep sitting on my hands like this.

“Your ildeness will be remedied. As I assured you earlier, and as a reward for your excellent servitude, I will ensure all you require returns to you, pet.”

Kazuichi cringed at the name at the same time his heart fluttered. Whether that was from interest or fear, he avoided deciding.

“Now, I understand the bestial nature of humans, however, I would rather you cease eyeing me like meat and go to my chamber.”

“It– No, it’s not like that! I swear! I–” He stuttered an apology and put his head in his hands, deciding to study the flooring instead. His face was glowing red and burned against his palms.

“That’s better. And now, you may take your leave. I will join you shortly.”

“This is fucked up, I can’t do this.”

“I will be gentle. No harm will come to you, dear pet, you’re too important for that.”

“Do you hear the words you say?” Kazuichi groaned exasperatedly, brow furrowed anxiously, as he straightened up to meet the other’s open eyes, “I don’t know that I can do this… it’s pretty sinful, don’t you think?”

Gundham too straightened up, his chest rising out of the boiling water.

Mentally, the man decided to blame his flushed cheeks on the heat of the room.

“Sinful? You ask a creature risen from the pits of hell what is sinful? I see only vice, in the eyes of men and fiends alike. To resist the pleasures the world has to offer… It is not evil to enjoy the world.” His eyes narrowed. “You are not pious because you deny yourself earthly pleasures, you are witless, naïve, a complete imbecile. Afford me this pleasure, Kazuichi, you know I need it to survive.”

Many expressions passed over Kazuichi’s face. He lacked the vampire stoicism and found himself troubled by his words.

“You talk like this will somehow be fun for me.”

“I never said it wouldn’t be.” Gundham ran a hand back through his hair, still gazing over at the other, speechless and attentive. “No one will see how high and mighty you are trying to be from within these walls. But I digress, I will meet you in my chamber shortly.”

The human’s throat had become too dry to speak, so he just wheezed a small agreement. Sweat was prickling on the back of his neck, not from the heat, but rather his mounting anxiety.

Apparently satisfied with that response, Gundham sank down into the tub, submerging himself entirely. The steam quickly enveloped the empty space he left behind in the air.

With stiff legs, Kazuichi stood up and shuffled over to the door. “Oh so that’s all, is it?” He snorted with a pained grimace as he left, “No problem at all…”

Steam billowed out into the hallway until he closed the door. The cloud’s connection was severed, but a door wasn’t enough to separate Kazuichi from the torment in his head. Was Gundham really right? Was it worth it to just give in? His hopes of escaping were quite low anyway… Maybe he was right… If Kazuichi could never leave, only the vampire would know of his sins.

With a heavy shake of his head, Kazuichi began lighting the candles around the room. Their warm glow cast flickering shadows across the bed as though it were on fire as well. Even if it were, it couldn’t have felt any hotter than the human’s skin.

The pink-haired man fingered the collar around his neck nervously as he perched on the edge of Gundham’s bed. He took off his boots and socks and pulled his legs up onto the bed. His heart thrummed impatiently alongside the erratic drumming of his fingers on his thigh. He paused the loosen fastenings of his vest, but it didn’t relieve the tightness in his chest. He sighed and took the whole thing off.

“I made no mention of undressing. Could it be that you  _ are  _ eagerly awaiting my arrival?” Gundham suggested haughtily, a hand grasping the doorframe where he stood. He himself had redressed after his bath, though his shirt was untucked and his cloak was missing. Kazuichi immediately concluded this was the first time he had seen the other in any degree of dishevelment. As for whether or not it was intentional, the human couldn’t care any less; his stomach fluttered just seeing Gundham in even this mild state of vulnerability, which surely felt greater to him.

“N-no!” Kazuichi frowned, the blush returning to his cheeks. “I’m just boiling in my skin here. It doesn’t help that I’m so nervous, so uncomfortable… and I’m allowed to be!”

“Your fervour is admirable, even if it’s not in my favour,” he chuckled, sitting down next to the human. He held a hand out. “Your wrist,” he commanded calmly.

Kazuichi complied, biting his lip and squirming as he let the vampire hold his wrist. His skin wasn’t as cold as usual that time, obviously the result of the boiling water. By human standards he was still unnaturally cold, but Gundham felt more like a corpse in the sun than the usual sheet of ice his body temperature resembled. Nonetheless, the vampire preferred to refrain from too much physical contact, so it was oddly comforting in any measure.

Gundham brought the other’s wrist up to his mouth, which had parted slightly. The man gasped upon seeing both his fangs bared, knowing what was to come.

However, he closed his lips and placed a gentle kiss instead. It was cool, barely there, but precise and unmistakable. His eyes had fluttered partially closed as he pulled away to gaze at Kazuichi through his lashes. After a silent moment, he kissed his wrist again.

“This isn’t so bad, is it, dear Kazuichi?” Gundham asked, doing his best to keep the calm. He could hear his racing heart and felt mysteriously unsettled by it. He had never before drawn out feeding like that, but he had never felt so… connected to a victim before.

“N-no,” he agreed softly, his pupils seemingly blown wide enough to blot out his magenta irises as he stared back at the vampire.

Gundham felt down to where Kazuichi’s hand was on the bed. He was gripping at the sheets unknowingly. Gently, the black-haired man pried it away and laced their fingers together.

The human’s breath hitched in his throat and he pinched his eyes shut. The anticipation was unbearable. And then he felt the other actively trying to soothe him.

“You’re safe here, my dark angel,” he murmured hotly just above the other’s wrist before baring his fangs once again.

“Fuck–” Kazuichi gasped as his skin was piercing. He had never been one to possess a high pain tolerance, but the wound barely hurt. He was more surprised than anything, careful as the vampire was. Even that aside, steeling himself for a  _ vampire to bite him _ was still such a ludicrous situation, real as it was.

Almost immediately after he retracted from the punctures, Gundham was lapping up the blood that seeped out. It started out wolfish, he was greedy for his reward and loath to waste even a single drop. His lips moved in a sort of wet kiss against the numb wound, drawing more blood to the surface.

He froze up, ashamed for getting ahead of himself and held his tongue against the marks until the bleeding died away.

“Forgive me. I was becoming overzealous,” he chuckled, releasing the other’s wrist to wipe the saliva from his lips.

“It– It’s okay…”

“Are you light-headed?”

“No.”

“What troubles you, dearest?”

Kazuichi was paralyzed, only blinking rapidly. “I–” He tore his hands away to cover his face.

“Kazuichi–”

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” He gasped, “Whether or not I ever leave, I can’t have this getting out!”

Gundham took the other’s hands and pulled them down, holding them between their bodies. “You have my utmost assurance, for I speak to no one outside of these walls. You have nothing to fear–ever. Not while you’re with me.” He was composed as ever, but his words were unmistakably kind, affectionate even. “Are you truly ashamed?”

“Just because my pride isn’t the most important thing to me like it is to you doesn’t mean I don’t care… And…” Kazuichi gazed down at their joint hands. “It scares me that I think I like…  _ this _ . And, heh, I’m ashamed of what I’m about to do.” His voice trailed off with each word until it was barely audible. The vampire had no trouble hearing it, though, nor the profound doubt in it.

The human planted his hands on the bed between them and leaned forward, catching Gundham off guard with a kiss.

His lips felt every bit as amazing as they had on his wrist. No, they felt even better–even as the warmth of the bath ebbed.

The black-haired man quickly responded, holding the other’s head in place with sharp nails against his scalp.

Kazuichi parted his lips, letting the other’s fangs drag against his bottom lip. His breath quavered with exhilarating unease.

Gundham was careful not to draw any more blood. It was driving him mad to resist, so he forced himself to pull back. His blood was so sweet and nearly as irresistible as Kazuichi himself. “That wasn’t very chaste of you…”

“Y-you were the one preaching about pleasures!”

“Well, yes…” the vampire muttered noncommittally, face buried in the crook of the other’s neck to avoid their eyes meeting.

“Are you flustered?” He giggled, “Or… are you upset now?” He tensed up a little with worry. “Was that okay? Am I doing… okay?”

“You were perfect,” Gundham quickly reassured him, pulling back for a moment for the human to see the sincerity on his face. “Never have I fed on a mortal as pleasant as you,” he continued breathily against the other’s jaw. “You belong here. With me. You’re my greatest prize of all.”

“I do…” the other sighed in agreement, pulling himself up onto the bed completely.

Gundham quickly took advantage of his docility and laid him back. He kneeled between the other’s bent legs, lying across his body and kissing up his exposed neck around the collar. His touch was growing colder with every passing minute, slowed only by the wonton heat radiating off the human.

“You can do it again,” Kazuichi groaned, his hand tangled in the vampire’s hair. “If you want…”

“I would desire anything you offer to me, dear consort.”

“You can bite me again,” he clarified despite his swimming head. He had never bothered to pinpoint the magics at Gundham’s disposal–assuming that’s what they were. He was clearly capable of strange things…

Regardless, Kazuichi was painfully aware of how hard he was becoming. Putting aside his resistance made the whole world stop spinning, made it all feel better. Things didn’t have to be topsy-turvy, because deep down, he knew this was all he ever wanted.

He was safe.

“Please,” he added, writhing uncomfortably.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Gundham kissed his neck a few more times, mouthing wetly over his pulse before letting his teeth sink in near the base. He deftly avoided the carotid artery, not actually wanting to kill his prey for the first time.

The human’s hand flew up to his mouth. He bit down on his knuckle, muffling his yelp. God, he was so terrible at shutting the hell up.

His other hand involuntarily tugged at Gundham’s hair, but the man paid no mind, far too distracted with his thirst for blood.

Gundham was gently holding the human’s head to one side as he greedily laved his tongue over the wound. As the bleeding slowed, he buried his face in the junction of the other’s neck and shoulder. The vampire’s breathing was heavy as he took in the scent of blood and Kazuichi. Even though the human had the luxury of bathing often at the castle, he and his blood retained a distinctly rich scent. That smell of sweat and the earth and work was so distinctly foreign to Gundham, so distinctly human. And it did not belong to just any human. No, it belonged to  _ his _ Kazuichi.

Completely at peace having just fed and then being enveloped by the human’s warm arms, Gundham stayed on top of him. He had practically boiled himself as an attempt to warm up, but nothing compared to the head radiating off Kazuichi as the vampire clung to him.

Unlike Gundham, Kazuichi’s eyes were still open. Thoughts and feelings were falling into place in the complex machine of his head.

Maybe he was reading too much into the vampire’s intentions? Maybe all he had wanted was to feed. Maybe once upon a time he would have much preferred that fate, but in that moment, he couldn’t help but begrudge it. Whether or not it was right, his body yearned for more.

“Gundham,” he finally whispered.

“Yes?” He murmured back.

“I–” Kazuichi paused, biting his lip uncertainly, “You do weird things to me…”

“Well, you’re only human,” the vampire chuckled faintly, lips brushing up against his ear.

“Yeah…” It was an absent reply that came out, and only to prevent his real thoughts from spilling out.  _ I’ve never felt this way with anyone. No man has touched me like this, and barely any women… But he’s not  _ really  _ a man, so it doesn’t count, right? _

Gundham hummed in acknowledgment. He was finally permitting himself to think about the hardness pressing up against his lower stomach. Guiltily, he rose up to sit back on his heels. His own length had been growing hard, though he chose to ignore it as well until Kazuichi finally brought light to their situation.

“I will expect nothing… carnal from you, my dark one. That would be a different matter, entirely separate from our current arrangement.”

“What if I asked you for something?” He ventured uncertainly. He chewed his lip before settling on the tiniest smirk he could muster.

“I believe I would oblige most anything.”

“Can I, uh–” The human’s confidence wavered. “L-look at you… Your mouth maybe?”

“That’s an odd request, but I don’t see any reason to deny you. Just a moment, my dear.” Gundham kissed his forehead then disentangled himself from the other and stood up beside the bed. He paused to smile down lightly with half lidded eyes before taking his shirt off. 

Kazuichi knew he was blushing again as he watched. A small part of him was still worried, but the other man had never misled him before, so there was really no need to worry. He was happy, they both were.

The vampire moved to take his pants off too, but Kazuichi reached out suddenly, making him quirk an eyebrow in response.

“Have you changed your mind?”

“N-no, it’s just… I’m kinda scared, I guess,” Kazuichi confessed, rubbing the back of his neck as he adjusted himself to sit back on his heels.

“Why is that? Have I not proven myself to you?”

“No, that’s not it… I trust you. I just don’t really know what to expect since I’m kinda, uh, new.” He carefully avoided the other’s piercing eyes. “I’ve never done anything with another guy before…”

“Even great masters were once neophytes.”

“Can we just, I don’t know, take it slow?” Humiliating as it was to ask, he was glad to see how unfazed the other was.

“Anything for you, since eternity is at my disposal. Do you have anything in mind?”

Kazuichi hummed contemplatively as he removed his own shirt and then motioned for Gundham to join him on the bed. “Like I said… you mouth… your body, even… I see such beauty, I guess, in bone structure and shapes… I know I sound crazy saying this.”

“You don’t. Perhaps you are more cultured than you know.” The black-haired man complied and sat up against the headboard, urging the other to him.

“You’re just lying to stroke my ego.” The human frowned, unable to keep his eyes from straying across the other’s chalky flesh.

“What a foolish idea. I am the epitome of dark grace. It comes as no surprise that I could be the muse of a mortal.”

“I’m not an artist, but say whatever makes you happy, I guess,” Kazuichi snorted, smiling as he hesitantly crawled closer and straddled the other’s thighs. This remedied the small height gap between them, which Gundham took advantage of by leaning forward to kiss him again.

With the vampire’s face cupped in his hands, Kazuichi ran his thumbs along his cheekbones.

As the kiss was broken, saliva dribbled down Gundham’s bottom lip, lightly tinted red from the blood he had accidentally drawn from the other’s tongue. Though, as he opened his mouth to apologize, Kazuichi silenced him with his actions.

The human steadied himself with a hand on Gundham’s shoulder as his thumb dragged his damp lip down. The vampire was confused, but let him continue. Kazuichi ran his finger along the bottom row of teeth before their eyes met and he froze. His hand recoiled and he laughed nervously.

“Sorry, I shoulda asked.”

“Don't apologize, you’re but a mere curious human.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’ve been told my ‘curiosity’ is kinda perverted…”

“I see a lot of depravity. You’re no different.”

Kazuichi’s eyes lit up. “Then you’ll let a deviant like me… look at you?”

“Consider yourself lucky to be allowed this privilege.”

The human nodded back enthusiastically.

Despite the roughness of his skin, Kazuichi’s touch was extremely gentle as he pushed his index finger past the other’s lips. He felt every tooth, paying particular attention to the gleaming fangs.

Saliva pooled in Gundham’s mouth as Kazuichi curiously probed around. The vampire’s body was nearly that of a human. Human bodies weren’t exactly like machines, but they were still complex, robust. He wondered what it would be like to disassemble one, only someone he really found attractive, though. That thought often crossed his mind and was hard to ignore around that man who intrigued him so much.

Despite the slight discomfort, Gundham stayed quiet. He studied the gleeful stars in the human’s eyes, they were nearly enough to revive his unbeating heart. However, his body still demanded more.

Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth Gundham stuck his tongue out languidly and took hold of the other’s hand. He dragged Kazuichi’s index finger down his tongue before guiding it back inside his mouth. His lips were closed then as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the digit.

Kazuichi continued to blush profusely and began slowly grinding his hips down against the other’s.

When Gundham pulled the human’s hand away, a silvery string of saliva stretched between the tip of his finger and the vampire’s already soaked lips.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” the pink-haired man breathed before grinning deviously.

“I am aware of my greatness, it comes as no surprise to one as powerful as myself.”

“Did I fuck up?”

“What gave you that impression?”

“Then I did well? C’mon just tell me~” Kazuichi whined, growing a little impatient.

“You are truly deserving of the title of my Dark King.”

“I’m flattered… I think.” 

“You should be, for it is the greatest honour I can offer and to a mere mortal such as yourself!” Gundham grinned proudly, obviously oblivious, but content nonetheless.

“Y-yeah,” Kazuichi choked, shivering as he found the opportunity to palm himself through his pants. “But you don’t have to be so nice to me. I’m such a fool, remember? Your pet–” His breath hitched, making his words choppier. “Your needy pet–”

“Indeed, you are,” Gundham growled slowly as he finally caught on. He grabbed onto the other’s hips, tightly enough that he could feel his claws through his pants. “You’ll behave, right?”

“Yes,” he gasped, struggling to not speed up his movements.

“Can I remove my pants now?” The vampire asked, growing involuntarily jealous as his own cock was ignored.

“I should too, I guess…” Kazuichi mumbled, looking away as he climbed off his lap. He stood up beside the bed, but stayed still, frowning. “I… I don’t think I can do this… Not tonight, anyway.”

“Alright,” Gundham simply agreed. 

“I can still stay with you tonight, though, right?”

“Where else would you go?”

With a weak smile, Kazuichi crawled up next to the other who instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head on Gundham’s shoulder, still unnerved by his cold, unmoving body.  _ He was once a human? That seems impossible, even if he looks just like one. _

Gundham’s body appeared no different from any ordinary human. The pink-haired man could make out every pristine bone and joint with his calloused fingers.

Kazuichi was glad to be able to set aside his lust for the evening. He figured it would come back to bite him, but in that moment he needed the stillness.

“When these temptations take you further, I will oblige,” the vampire informed him. 

“Good to know.”

“And... you should perhaps still take off your pants, even if just to sleep.”

“Right, yeah.”

“I can tell you’re still apprehensive. I won’t look.”

“Thanks, but I promise it’s not because my dick’s small or anything. This is all just so… sudden and weird.”

“It is understandable that you feel that way. I enjoy your honesty.”

“It’d be hard to lie and say I fell in love with this creepy place,” the human snorted as he finally shed his pants.

“Yes, I suppose it would be that way for a human,” the other agreed softly, following suit.

“Night,” Kazuichi murmured as he stayed holding onto the other man.

“Goodnight, my Dark King.” With a wave of his hand, the sconces on the walls were all snuffed out and the room flooded with the indigo of nighttime.

“You don’t need to keep up with the pet names all the time, you know.”

“Why not?”

“I doubt you mean them all the time.” His words grew fainter.

And Gundham found himself disagreeing wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the smut was delayed but I thought this scene was more romantic and realistic as it is now :) so next chapter things will get spicy (spicier?)


	3. Melancholic Sanguinity

Gundham refused to leave the other’s side all night. His thirst for blood was far less than a typical night since he had fed on Kazuichi. Besides, their limbs were so knotted up that the human would have surely awoken if he had tried to disentangle himself.

However, in a moment where Kazuichi twitched some, Gundham found himself able to dart free.

With great haste, he went to his study and snatched up a piece of parchment and a quill. In his elegant hand, he wrote a letter addressed to the lord of the town below. He sealed it with the Tanaka family crest embossed in blood-red wax. Few lived who would recognize the symbol, as it was then only present in Gundham’s castle, but that was unimportant. All that mattered was the request contained within the scroll.

He opened a window and held out the letter. It was quickly seized by a bat as it fluttered down the hill.

Gundham smiled, pleased with his efforts. Even if it was the least he could do, it was an important task.

He returned to his bedroom to gaze upon Kazuichi, cheeks healthily flushed beneath the covers. The vampire gladly crawled back under to hold him again.

As a nocturnal being, Gundham was wide awake the entire time too. He contented himself with listening to Kazuichi’s rhythmic breathing, with knowing he could keep that man safe.

As dawn approached, the vampire finally entered his routine slumber. So, for a few hours, they were both asleep.

Later in the morning, when Kazuichi woke up, he slowly pulled himself free from the other. He laid on his back, not focusing on his surroundings as a rainbow of thoughts coalesced in his head. Obligatory guilt clung to the back of his throat, keeping him from saying anything meaningful to himself.

“It was a strange night,” he whispered, the only thing he could say for certain.

When he finally stood up out of bed, his knees were shaking. He didn’t pull his clothes back on because he was cold, though. It was a mindless process as he feared what he would have to say when Gundham finally awoke in the evening.

There was rapping on the main doors that startled Kazuichi into rushing over. Adrenaline was pumping through his body as he heaved a door open.

While no one was awaiting him, he could tell by the rustling across the courtyard that it was no spirit that had visited. But Kazuichi didn’t care who was responsible since, sitting on the front stairs were a few crates and a canvas bag–items he would recognize anywhere–his own tools.

He hauled the crates inside the castle and found a mostly empty room to house them. Inside, they contained a variety of mechanisms and parts for him to assemble to his heart’s content. Similarly, the bag contained his tools. He gleefully spread them out across the table. After a glowing moment of admiration, he pulled his hair up and tied it in a ponytail and rolled up his sleeves.

Gundham had mentioned returning his belongings to him, but was that really his doing? Kazuichi didn’t waste any time mulling it over. All that mattered was he was back in his element. He was surrounded by springs, gears, wires, screws, wrenches, and every other component that made his heart tick.

“I’m pleased to see they arrived on time,” Gundham hummed from the doorway.

The human dropped the screwdriver he was holding as he spun around on his stool, startled by the other’s sudden appearance. The tool had dropped off the table and rolled across the floor where Gundham picked it up. He strode over to return it, light flickering across his pale face from the oil lamp Kazuichi had mindlessly lit at one point during his tireless work.

“Thanks.” Kazuichi smiled as he accepted it, letting his hand rest on top of the other’s for a moment longer than necessary. The vampire gazed with uneasy curiosity at where their hands met, but said nothing of it.

“So you did organize my stuff coming?” Kazuichi continued casually. His face was smudged with dirt, framed in by a few strands of pink hair that had escaped his ponytail. Across his forearms were specks of oil from the lamp that had smeared into black streaks as he carried on.

“I promised I would, after all.”

“Thanks.”

“I-it was nothing,” he mumbled, turning away embarrassed by his gratitude.

“I had no idea I was in here for so long,” Kazuichi explained, peering out past the drawn curtains to the setting sun. He hadn’t noticed the other’s face until he turned away from the window. “I’m serious, I really do appreciate this, Gundham!” He gave an awkward smile as he set a hand on the vampire’s chest.

“Y-yes, well… You never need to hesitate to ask for something…”

Kazuichi’s smile grew more confident as he stood up. “So what’s you come here for now?”

“I was checking up on you. I was unsure when your belongings would arrive and where they would end.”

“Can I keep them in here?”

“Yes. This room served me no purpose.”

“Great! Thanks again!” The human threw his arms around Gundham, hugging him quickly before pulling away, leaving behind a peck on his cheek.

“M-make sure you bathe this evening,” he sputtered, arms stiffly hovering in the air as Kazuichi held on to him. 

“Do I really stink?” Kazuichi frowned, bringing a fistful of his shirt up to his nose. “Yeah, I guess I do. Sorry, I can’t believe I spent the whole day here!”

“What has occupied you so intently?”

“I'm glad you asked.” The man sat back down and spun back around to the worktable. “I’ve been working on this!”

He picked up the device–a clock–for the other to see. It was large enough to fill both hands, though compact enough to fit on a mantelpiece.

Gundham hovered over him, placing a hesitant hand on the other’s shoulder. Seeing Kazuichi so genuinely happy, had made him appear all the more fragile in the vampire’s eyes. Only a human could beam like that. They were creatures born to destroy, but also to create, all while erroneously believing those creations would last.

_ It’s impermanent _ , Gundham’s inner voice scorned. “It’s exquisite,” he said aloud.

“You really think so? It’s not even done yet. I’m not much of a carpenter, so I’ve finished the body with brass panelling but I’m gonna add some filigree to finish it off.”

“That sounds marvellous, but why a clock?”

“In all this massive castle, I haven’t seen a single one, so I thought maybe this one could be your first? I’m sick of just looking outside to know the time, especially with how dark you keep it inside.”

“I have no use for clocks.”

“Oh… well, I could take it apart, I guess.” Kazuichi replied dejectedly.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” The other hurriedly clarified, taking the clock and holding it up. “There are no clocks here because I need only my instincts, but this will be a fine addition to my lair’s ornamentation.”

The human perked back up and stood back up to match. “I should break for dinner now, but I can definitely finish it tomorrow. The only trouble is I’ll need another clock as a guide to wind it.”

“I can retrieve one tonight.”

“The villagers wouldn’t be happy if you steal from them.”

“They’ve endured worse, this is a droplet in comparison.”

Kazuichi shrugged. “If you insist. Just… be careful, alright?”

“I have no need for caution! I am immortal and undefeatable!” Gundham announced proudly, though the other was unfazed and reacted with only a bemused smile.

The vampire flinched, looking down to see Kazuichi had taken his hand

“Oh– Sorry–” he faltered, letting go.

“Why are you so… willing lately?”

“I guess you’ve grown on me?” Kazuichi chuckled, blushing profusely. “Should be easy for you to wrap your head around when this was all your doing.”

“I suppose so…” Carefully, Gundham set the clock back down on the table and cleared his throat. “Now, may I… feed?”

“Oh. I shouldn’t be surprised you weren’t ‘just checking up on me.’”

“Please?” He added restlessly.

“Should I wash up first?”

“That can wait. Your heart is racing. I– I can hear it, and smell it too,” he explained, starting to pace the room as Kazuichi hurried to put his tools away, albeit haphazardly.

“C’mon,” the human murdered, taking Gundham’s hand with a nervous smile. He nodded back, swallowing down the excess saliva pooling in his mouth.

As they ventured down the halls, it took a great deal of strength for Gundham to maintain his composure. Under any other circumstances, he would have lashed out and fed like a beast. He was no beast, though, not with Kazuichi. He wasn’t completely ravenous yet, and wouldn’t dare risk losing the man’s trust anyway.

Kazuichi was blissfully ignorant, smiling anxiously at the thought of letting the vampire bite and feed on him again.

Yet, Gundham was trembling with every step. His head was unusually heavy with muddled thoughts and he found himself losing his footing. How was that possible? He had just fed the previous night! His chest ached, too, with a cold empty feel that racked his body with throbbing pain.

“Hey?” Suddenly Kazuichi was crouching at his side, concerned and confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel so weak…”

“Have you fed at all today? Here.” The human clutched at his rolled-up sleeve, holding out his exposed arm. “Go ahead, drink up.”

Gundham eagerly obliged, hands latching on to his arm and fangs dipping into the skin. Kazuichi winced and watched as closely as ever. The vampire’s tongue was insistently laving across the wound until it turned pale and the blood stopped.

“Feel better?” The human asked, offering a hand to help him up. The other man hissed sorely as he used the wall to stagger to his feet. Kazuichi rolled his eyes at the defiance and helped him steady himself nonetheless.

“Are you also a sorcerer? Why did you not tell me?” Gundham demanded

“Obviously not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then why do you have this effect on me?”

“How is this my fault?”

“Your blood… You’re doing this to control me!” He accused, eyes narrowed.

“Why are you so pissed off? I’m just as clueless as you are here.” The human threw his hands up defensively.

“You swear on your life you do not know the cause of this infernal affliction?”

“Yes!” Kazuichi exclaimed. His face softened into a hurt look as he lowered his hands to his sides. “Why would I do this to you? I… I like it here, you and all.”

Gundham gasped, a hand clutching his chest. All his ribs were curling inward to strangle each other, or so he felt. He straightened up with clenched teeth. “Your fondness pains me. I, the Forbidden One, have no use for it!”

“Hey, that hurts.” He continued to frown. “But I don’t think you really mean it.” The pink-haired man grinned fully and patted a hand on the other’s shoulder before walking away back to his workshop.

He left Gundham in awe, a rare time where he was completely speechless.

After a few minutes alone in the corridor, he composed himself and went outside. He drifted around the courtyard to occupy himself, not wanting to encounter Kazuichi, nor go into town to feed.

He watched a cloud of bats soar and pass over the moon. Soon they would return to roost in the castles, their home.

Rose bushes ferally entangled the perimeter of the courtyard. But they were still beautiful. And this was still their home.

When the vampire finally retired to his bedroom for the day, Kazuichi was not there. It was unlike him to already be awake by dawn. Concerned by that, Gundham set off around the castle to locate him, and quickly discovered him in his workshop, slumped over on the table, asleep. He reached out to pick him up, but stopped himself, though it pained him to do so. Besides, he would surely wake up in a few hours.

When the night came again, Gundham approached the human still in his workshop.

“You spend most of your time in here,” he observed, “Are you avoiding me, Kazuichi?”

“No. You’re the one who’s in so much pain just being around me,” he answered, back to the other as he tinkered away.

“It is not as simple as that. I believe I am experiencing emotions,  _ human _ emotions, that I have not in centuries.”

“Are you done avoiding  _ me _ , then?”

“I simply needed the time and space to think, but now I am done.”

“And you’re here now to feed, right?”

“If you’ll allow me to.”

“Yeah.” He spun around, smiling. “I think I was even beginning to miss it.”

Gundham took a step closer, smiling himself, albeit lightly.

The human stood up and kissed him, holding his cheeks in his hands. He blushed when he pulled away as the other chuckled.

The vampire tugged on the collar, bringing the man back to him, as closely as before. He kissed his neck, just above the collar, before biting down.

Instinctively, Kazuichi put his hands on the other’s chest to push him away, but stopped himself and instead clutched at the front of his shirt.

“Thanks.”

For what?” Gundham asked slowly.

“For letting me kiss you.”

“I don’t believe I’m capable of denying you that luxury.”

“You’re just saying that…” The human fidgeted with his rolled sleeves.

“You know I’m not.” He rested his forehead against the other’s, closing his eyes.

“I mean it when I say thanks… I’m… I’m always nervous you’re gonna flinch away from,” Kazuichi murmured, his eyes cast downward, “I’m pretty used to disgust at this point.” 

Gundham opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing, distracted by the sound of pounding echoing through the stone corridors. He perked up to attention, brow furrowed with confusion.

“Who’s that now?” Kazuichi piped up, voicing what they were both thinking.

More furious knocking boomed from the entrance immediately after.

“Wait here,” the vampire ordered with a severe look in his eyes as he broke their embrace. His cloak swirled behind him as he strode out of the room.

“No way!” The pink-haired man protested, scurrying after him. Gundham arrived at the main doors much faster, though.

“You can’t hide forever, demon!” Called out from outside, “You’re gonna leave this place! Forever!”

With an enraged scowl, Gundham effortlessly threw open the double doors to his castle. His eyes glowed menacingly. “And just who are you to _threaten_ _me_?” He bellowed back.

Gathered on the stairs was a mob of humans, evidently from the town. They were armed with makeshift weapons of pitchforks and clubs and held aloft torches.

“We will not let our town succumb to the likes of you!”

Gundham let out a deep, mocking laugh. “ _ You are nothing _ . A group of humans is just that,  _ human _ .”

“Wh-what’s going on?” Kazuichi panted as he jogged up to the vampire’s side.

From outside, the people gawked. The traveller who had visited them and been convinced to slay the beast that terrorized their town had apparently returned from the dead.

“A-a ghost?” One man gasped.

“That’s impossible!” Another cried.

“This man you sought to doom is more alive than you are about to be,” Gundham sneered.

“He’s the idiot who agreed to face you!” The mob’s leader argued, “How’s he still alive?”

“He was my captive, but I found value in the man you tossed into my maelstrom.”

“Gundham,” the pink-haired man asked, “Why are they here?” He stood a little behind the vampire, grasping at his clock nervously. It was childish of him, but he was worried, partially because the fact he was alive was suddenly no longer a secret.

“Ask them for yourself, my dearest,” he answered quietly before raising his voice again to address the uneasy crowd. “You have worn out your welcome.”

“What do you want?” Kazuichi shouted, “He’s placated with me here! As long as I stay, you’ll be safe!”

“Don't be a fool! Whatever you’ve done has been useless! He still feeds on our people! And now makes demands of us? We won’t stand for this!”

“Does he mean my tools?” The man asked Gundham softly.

“I believe so.”

“But… how–” Kazuichi stopped himself to speak up to the mob again. “How is that the tipping point?”

“This has been a long time coming.”

“I’m sick of this diplomacy shit!” A disembodied voice declared angrily.

“Let’s end this!” The leader agreed.

“Hey–” Kazuichi’s hands flew up in the air, but his panicked thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing as a shot fired from somewhere in the group.

Gundham dodged it with supernatural ease. “Pathetic,” he snarled.

The people from the mob stormed the castle, clamouring up the stairs and closing the gap. They flooded into the entrance hall, setting furniture on fire and taking swings and stabs at Gundham.

The vampire shut all the doors out of the vestibule to prevent them running rampant in his home, but grimaced at the damage being inflicted.

Kazuichi has been drawn away from his companion in a desperate attempt for cover. Gundham was too busy dodging attacks, as easy as it was, to protect him.

Cursing under his breath repeatedly, the man scampered over to one of the displays and ran his hands all over the shelves until they settled on something useful: a sword.

While he had never been trained in sword fighting, the relic was intimidating enough to scare off most of the villagers who caught a glimpse of it. Kazuichi swung the sword as menacingly as he could manage until he was back at Gundham’s side.

By then, half of the mob had already departed. They were simply townsfolk, mostly spurred on by their bold leader than any real courage. Essentially, they were meager foes, so Gundham played uncharacteristically nice in disposing of them.

In no time at all, all but the mob’s leader had escaped the fray. All had survived, with only a few sustaining any injuries, mostly slashes from Gundham’s claws, or awkward slices from Kazuichi’s clumsy swordsmanship.

“You’re despicable!” The leader growled, his sword drawn as he faced down the vampire.

“I know my place, my place above you mortals. You are a lord’s son with misplaced confidence.”

Despite the pathetic efforts of the humans, their leader was a skilled swordsman and fiercely persistent. Gundham had swiftly noticed these qualities, alongside the crest he sported on his scabbard, all obvious indicators of his status.

“Gundham…” Kazuichi heaved, holding onto a table as he wobbled with exhaustion.

“Get out of here, my Dark King,” Gundham commanded, a steel blade was poised inches from his face as he held it back with his bare hands.

“And leave you here alone with this asshole? No way!”

“You’re a fool,” the vampire chuckled. He would have been completely breathless had he needed to breathe. With a grunt of effort, he flung his opponent’s sword backward where it skidded out the doors.

“I won’t be bested by a demon!”

“It’s too late for your pitiful sentiments,” Gundham growled.

“Is it?” The man hissed, drawing a hidden revolver from inside his jacket and firing directly at Gundham who stood before him, grinning triumphantly. The bullet tore through his abdomen as his expression turned to stone. A small trail of ash fell from the wound, unimportant to him in his rage. Like a rabid dog, his teeth gnashed together furiously as he took a stumbling step to steady himself.

“Gundham! Are you alright?” Kazuichi shouted.

“You humans think a mere bullet can defeat Gundham Tanaka? Ha!”

The man grimaced and fired again.

“Yes!” Gundham exclaimed, arms spread up to the sky, “I haven’t felt like this in centuries! Unfortunately for you, it ends now.”

The man pointed the gun at Kazuichi, but neither had time to react, as Gundham did instead. In a blur of motion, the vampire was face-to-face with him again, gripping his throat. His legs dangled a few inches above the ground, but his whole body was paralyzed. The revolver fell from his grasp.

“Are you gonna kill him?” Kazuichi gasped, “We let all the others go!”

“They were cowards, spurred on by bloodthirsty savage.”

“You’re one to talk,” the human choked out.

“Silence!” The vampire growled. “Unlike him, I am just. I would advise you not to watch, my dearest.” He glanced over to his awestruck object of affection, but the man only closed his eyes and bowed his head.

With a straight face, Gundham’s grip tightened, crushing the human’s windpipe with a sickening crunch. He released the fresh corpse, letting it ungracefully crumple on the ground.

Kazuichi lurched at the sounds, nearly gagging. Even though he hadn’t witnessed that final deed, his mind did more than enough to fill in the blanks.

“Come, Kazuichi,” Gundham said gently, taking his arm.

The man opened his eyes and tried to look over, but the other quickly grabbed his chin.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly. “You don’t need to see that.”

“I just wanna go home…” Kazuichi sighed.

“And return to these fiends?”

“My home is here, Gundham.”

“I’m glad you agree…”

Kazuichi turned away from body and let the other lead him inside.


End file.
